This invention relates to identification bands, and more particularly to bands which may be formed into identification bracelets for patients in hospitals or similar institutions.
The invention is in the same general field as that of the bands disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,561,894, 2,954,620, 3,027,665, 3,153,869, 3,197,899, 3,279,107, 4,078,324 and 4,314,415.